Immortal Trials
by Eternal Phantasm
Summary: The secrets that lie in ones soul can only be told through the mouth of another, then destoryed and forgotten in the sea of time
1. Things Change

**Notice: I used OC's in this story so there are a couple characters you will not know about, but for the most part you will know all the characters, thought you should know already**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Things Change

It was a nice day,calm, relaxing...it's normally like this though.

The sun beamed down on the Soul Society, as a white haired captain walked, contently his arms in his sleeves. The captain's white hair rested on his shoulders, and he had glowing blue eyes. Wearing a normal captain's outfit, his swords snow white hilt hung out, swaying back and forth as he walked.

Yumichika came running in his direction.

"Hey Yumichika, what's up?" He waved.

Yumichika stopped

"Oh, hello captain." He bowed. "Where's the fire?" He asked

A storm cloud of smoke was coming in their direction, Kempachi was the cause.

"Ah, i see." Yumichika panicked, "Sorry sir but i gotta run!," He flashed stepped away.

The white haired captain sat and waited for kempachi, he smiled an evil smile, their swords clashed. The dust cleared and he was stopped, for now anyway. Yachiru was hanging on to his shoulder as always, She looked over at the captain that stopped them.

"Oh hey whitey." She smiled. "Hello Yachiru." He replied. "Ogemura, where is Yumichika!?!"

Their eyes met and it became a dead lock of power.

"He should be in the lieutenants quarters that's where he always goes."

They smirked at one another and Ogemura let him pass, he darted past him.

"It's been a while Kempachi." He whispered

He thought back on the matter of their past.

_"Itsume, get the hell up." Kempachi kicked the white haired guy on the floor. "Yeah, yeah." He slowly got up._

_Back then he had short spiky hair like Ichigo. They were on their way to a different area of the Rukon District._

_"Why the hell are we out here," "Just wait." Kempachi replied._

_A gang of people jumped down from the tree's and came from the bushes and behind the tree's surrounding the two. They drew their blades._

_"Two agents Eighteen I like those odds."_

_They had won the fight but I had been hurt severely, and when i asked kempachi for help all he said is_

_"I can't believe your so weak, you have no right to travel with me."_

_Then walked away and left me alone to die._

_Alone...Alone...Alone_

He bumped into someone. He looked down.

"Oh hello, Chibumi how are you?" He asked. "Watch it," She said rubbing her head, Then looked up at him. "Hi Captain," "Remember what I told you to call me," "Oh right Hi Itsu-san" She said awkwardly.

He had and upset look on his face.

"It'll do for now." He said not completely happy.

Chibumi was a short girl with long pink hair that stopped towards the top of her butt and glowing light purple eyes. She was a little shorter than Hanataro, but was Itsume's lieutenant none the less, but she had a bankai. The handle of her Zanpaktou was a hot pink color.

"Have you seen Agushi lately?" He asked. "No i thought she would be with you."

A puff of smoke appeared between the two.

"If my name is called out by those who need me."

The smoke cleared and a girl with dark blue hair stood between them. Her hair stopped just below her shoulders, she also wore a lieutenants badge. Just like Chibumi. She was almost as tall As Itsume, who himself was a little taller than Ukitake. He Zanpaktou handle was a crimson red color with dark blue tears on it.

Chibumi snatched her by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!," "MAKING AN ENTRANCE!," WELL NEXT TIME DON'T!"

Itsume was used to it and knew how to fix it.

"Chibumi!"

She quickly looked at her captain.

"Yes sir?" She asked. "Relax we don't need another fight." He explained. "But she..." He walked past her, "Come." he ordered.

She blushed and followed. They walked for about three hours until they ended up in a meadow. A captain sat under a tree to stay in the shade. Itsume smiled.

"Hey Nagagura what's up!?!" He didn't even glance at them. Itsume had the same smile on his face "He never changes."

They continued walking until they were on a cliff by the ocean. They sat down.

"Chibumi," She looked at her captain, "No?". "It's more than just your abilities, I feel...connected to you in a special way."

She blushed.

"C-captain?" She was being shy even though she liked him a lot.

He smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about, besides, i can tell that you have feelings for me."

Her face got even more flustered, as the sun began to set in fron't of them.

"Are you calm now?" He asked happily. She nodded. "Good let's head back." He stood and so did she.

They continued on their way back, it was dark now. Itsume and his lieutenant lived together. They both got dressed for bed and layed down. Itsume layed there his face still,the room still... Ulquiorra appeared in front of them. His spiritual pressure shot them out of their sleep. He stared down at them.

"Your game is over lord Aizen has sent for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Bye for now ^_^**


	2. A New Life, And Goodbyes

A New Life, And Goodbyes

Itsume didn't believe what he saw.

"W-what are you doing here arrancar!?!" He yelled. "The game is over Frío, it's time for us to go." Ulquiorra repeated.

That name echoed in his head "Frío...Frío...Frío"

"I don't know a Frío, sorry you worthless arrancar." He drew his sword.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Roto." He called out. "Roto, who's..."

Chibumi stood her once golden eyes now a dead pink color. She looked at Itsume.

"Frío...its time to go."

Frío...Frío...Frío. His memory shot back, being in the espada his birth the request he had made to me a soul reaper...all of it.

"Is it time already?" He asked. "Yes, your year is up and it's time for you to report back to lord Aizen." Ulquiorra explained.

He looked down at his right hand.

_It seems like my hole had returned. And my game is over._

"Alright at least let me say goodbye to all those I've named..." He knew the they were no longer allies but future enemies. "Everyone one." He changed the end of his sentence. "No, each of you only get to say goodbye to one of the soul reapers, and then we must return." He explained. "Ok i know who i want to see." He replied. "You only have several minutes." Ulquiorra continued. "Understood." He disappeared.

He reappeared in Rangiku's house. She was in shock to see his face.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

She looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"I know what you are..."

He frowned and looked away. She held out her hand, she was holding a letter.

"Give this to Gin." She said a stream of tears running down her cheeks.

All he did was nod. She fell to her knees.

"Why? why do you get to be with him and not me? Why is it never me who gets what they want? Why can't I be hi again..like you can."

He leaned towards her.

"Rangiku I," "Get Out!" She had her hand on the sheath of her zanpaktou. "But I," "I said GET OUT!" "RANGIKU!" " GROWL, HAINEKO!"

He looked at her in shock. An explosion demolished her side of the building.

"Damn, I hate it when you like this."

He ran. Rangiku fell to her knees.

"They always leave, the people who are most important to me always leave." She said as she looked up at the full moon.

Frío stopped when he realized she wasn't chasing him.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Frío looked to his left and saw a wave of the flower petals fly at him. He jumped back far enough to get away. Byakuya soon appeared in front of him.

"Humph, It appears i get to dispose of two arrancar at once." He said calmly "Two?"

Frío looked behind him. On a roof top two buildings back, stood the captain he saw in the fields,in what feels like and eternity ago from now. He looked down at the other arrancar facing down one of the best captains in the soul society.

"Igomura?" He said questioningly.

_He never could get my name right, could he?_

"IT'S Frío NOW!" He yelled.

The other arrancar smirked.

"I'm sorry Byakuya but it's time we take our leave." He said loud enough for byakuya to hear. "Your not going to run away!!!" She sent to separate waves of Senbonzakura after the two of them.

The other arrancar flash steped away, Frío did the same shortly after.

He sat on top of a building far enough away so that byakuya couldn't sense his spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra appeared in front of him.

"Your seven minutes are over and it's time to go back."

He stood.

"But what about the others?" He asked. "They are waiting." He looked up above.

They floated on the air as if it were solid ground the others that when with him, all three of them waited.

"Right let's go."

Ulquiorra lightly kicked off the ground and floated up to the others. Frío did the same. Ulquiorra opened a portal in the sky, and all of the walked in, Frío looked back as the others continued forward. He looked one more time at the place he once called home. He looked down at the letter Rangiku gave him and clenched it in his fist and walked slowly behind the others. The door reopened into the Hueco Mundo just outside the door to the Las Noches. And the five of them walked out of it, where Lord Aizen waited, with Gin and Tōsen and the rest of the arrancar. Aizen smiled.

"Welcome home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I really gave my all. Well thanks for reading the latest chapter, and i hope you read the rest, Oh and please leave a review when you read it cause most haven't and i know i need work, so please tell me what you think through reviews. Well that's all I have to say so please come back for the next chapter and I'll see you then. Bye ^_^**


End file.
